LeafDevil May Cry
by Ifrit Morningstar
Summary: Two travelers from another time and space find themselves in world unlike anything they've imagined, and this world will not know what hit them. Rated-M for adult material and heavy violence.


**Disclaimer:** This is just a story based on the idea and background of Naruto and Devil May Cry. In no way is there any profit being made for the production of this story. It is a fan-based story and using services to entertain.

**A/N: **This is a slight change from the typical crossover concerning the Naruto-verse and DMC-verse. This is our attempt to change up the norm and get something different out there. I warn you, there are some inappropriate alternate characteristics with a few characters; namely Hiashi Hyuga. If you do not like the content and you take offense to any material inside, then I ask that you stop reading and find a fanfiction more to your liking.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The ringing of blades sung through the air before they clashed with what sounded like flesh filled the void that made up the pit of the Demonworld. The figures dashed from the floating rumble that floated aimlessly in the seemingly endless void around them and where they landed, they quickly darted before a massive hand of stone and demon-flesh slammed, hoping to pummel its targets. Where they dashed to, massive orbs of energy launched at the huge being the rumble was floating around, blasting mixtures of red and blue energy against the marble-like hide of the entity screaming in rage at the onslaught.

"_**Your family has been a thorn in my side for countless eras…I tire of your existence!"**_ the entity roared his hatred at the two men smiling at him in defiance.

"That makes three of us!" Dante retorted, a man with a red leather trench-coat and short flat-laying platinum hair, using a massive double-bladed sword with ease to block the oncoming demon energy fired from the entity.

"This is revenge; you've played with me long enough, Mundus!" Vergil stated, another man that looked just like Dante, save he wore a blue riding coat and his platinum hair was swept back, moving faster than even than a demon's eye could see with an extremely long katana.

The massive entity known as Mundus roared back and launched another wave of demonic energy to blast the bothersome Sons of Sparda to oblivion. Yet for all his power, and all his strength, they batted it away like it were harmless flies to them and kept coming at him with more force. The one called Dante had lost his prized guns a long time in the battle, having used up all his ammunition and melted them from the constant energy he channeled into them to use like bullets. It was a great lost to him, but he continued on without them, not at all discouraged by their destruction. Vergil, his twin brother, who he had just recently rescued from his demonic enslavement to Mundus, was providing long-range support as he crafted sword out of thin air and launched them straight at the energy-balls that were too big to simply dodge, and sent wave after wave at Mundus when he let his guard down, aiming to take out at least one of his three glowing eyes.

"I really can't believe I let this things get the best of me!" Vergil grunted in annoyance when he and his brother had landed close enough together.

Dante laughed and back-flipped in time to miss being hit. "Don't sweat it, bro. He's been a pain in the ass to put down, even for me. But that'll change if we keep working like this!"

"Yes," Vergil agreed. "Let us finally end this twine of fate our family has had with this abomination once and for all!"

In a burst of power, both powers called upon the power deep inside them, the power that was gifted to them by the demonic blood they shared from their father: The Dark Knight, Sparda. Their forms phased and in their place were two armored-scaled demon-like warriors, one red and one blue. They pose their swords at the towering Devil lord and channeled all their energy into their blades.

"_**We end this now, Mundus!**_" Vergil declared in a demonic, raspy voice.

As one, the brothers blasted off the rock they were stand on and through the void, they charged at Mundus and slashed at his chest with all their might. The combined blow cracked the marbled-skin and exposed the prime core that made up Mundus's being, the very essence of the Devil himself.

"_**Jackpot!**_" both brothers stated, moving in for the final blow that would end Mundus once and for all.

"_**No! This will not end this way!**_" Mundus decreed, in a desperate act to save his existence, he call upon all the power he had. It would render him nearly powerless and it would be ages before he could regained all his power, and then defeat whatever Devil thought himself to be ruler in his place, but it was the best choice than to allow himself to be truly defeated.

With his core exposed, he channeled all his power through it, ripping the very fabric of time and space before him just as the Sparda brothers descended to land the killing strike. Not expecting the sudden tactic, both brothers felt themselves be pulled into the rip.

"_**What the hell did he just do?**_" Dante shouted to his brother.

"_**Damn fool ripped the fabric of reality! He actually made a rip in existence!**_" Vergil answered his less educated brother. "_**We can't get pulled into it or we're lost in time and space forever!**_"

"_**I think we don't have a choice!**_" Dante managed to yell before the pull of the rip sucked him in.

"_**Don't think you've won, Mundus…Our family…will defeat you!**_" Vergil declared right as he, too, was sucked inside the rip and joined his brother in oblivion.

Mundus forced the rip to close, not wishing to join the Sparda brothers in their fate, using the last bit of power he possessed. In his weakened state, his body slowly began to harden until he floated as a true stone statue. His last thought as he fell into deep hibernation was: '_**…When I awake…the line of Sparda will end.**_'

**))))))))))**

Whatever consciousness that could be retained in the chaotic fabric of time and space was none. There was no way to make any sense of the random shifts of reality. The two unexpected travelers could do nothing but be thrown around it its eternal current. They had no self-awareness of themselves as the overlord of their surroundings made it impossible to allow their senses to even register their physical bodies and mind. In this state, there was no way for them to even comprehend how long they've been in this senseless state of living. It was just by a sudden shift of space that threw them into a natural tear that threw them back into the reality they were used to living within.

The sudden awareness quickly returned to the brothers when they landed painfully on hard dirt.

"Ow! Vergil! Get off me! You're heavy!" Dante complained, grabbing an ankle he knew wasn't his and throwing off him.

"Just shut up," Vergil shot back, picking himself off his twin and swiping his hair back into its swept-back style. "That damn fool had no idea what he risked with that stunt."

"Well, if I understood exactly what happened, I'd be mighty pissed as you, too," Dante said, getting on his feet and stretching out his back, hearing a few bones pop back in place.

Vergil groaned in irritation. "You really should have done more studying of the occult. He opened a rip that counters the rules of existence. If that rip had gone wrong, our entire realm of existence as we know it would have stopped, completely."

"So, he pulled a "Hail-Mary" to save his ass in the form of gambling on destroying the universe or not," Dante surmised.

Vergil opened his mouth to shoot a retort at him, but he quickly closed it as he thought more about it. "…In simplistic terms, basically."

Dante laughed and dusted his coat and pants off. "So any idea where we might be?"

"There is no way of telling. We were thrown through reality for who knows how long. We may not even be in the same dimension anymore," Vergil admitted plainly. "Best we be cautious and see what this word is like."

Dante shrugged, not really caring about where they were. He did worry about the people he knew, the ones that had built a place in his heart, but he was a realist, he wasn't gonna weep about something he couldn't fix. All he could hope was that they were fine, or at the very least, had safe, good lives. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, god…do you think they have pizza or Strawberry Sundaes here or not! Has that sacred art been lost to me forever?" Dante wept.

Vergil just stared at him. "That's your biggest worry?"

"Yes!" Dante said, looking close to panicking.

"…I can't help but wonder if I was better off as a mindless weapon for Mundus or not," Vergil groaned to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dante was about to make a snappy comeback, but then a scream echoed just behind them. Both of them turned to find a stoned wall, somewhat high that would damper a normal person, but not for them. Dante was the first to jump, landing easily on top of the wall, and then he quickly waved for Vergil to hurry, pointing to whatever was on the other side. Vergil, rolling his eyes at the inconvenience, but jumped completely over the wall, figuring it was best to just deal with the incident to appease his brother's soft-side for weak humans. His monotony was instantly replaced however when he saw a man towering over a small girl, who was crying and trying to keep her ripped robes over her body. Both wore the same colored robes and both had pupil-less eyes, leaving just a soft lavender pearl-like appearance to their gaze. The man had long, black even hair swept back gracefully. The girl had a slight purplish tinge to her short-cut black hair.

"You failed again, Hinata…You know what happens when you keep failing," the tall man said with a voice completely devoid of remorse.

Vergil looked at this man with a gaze of disgust and shame. He knew that tone very well, even that look on the man's face…because it was like looking right into a mirror for him.

The man started to open the front of his robes as he approached the girl. "You only call this upon yourself, you weakling. If this doesn't convince you to learn from your weakness, then nothing will."

"No…please, not again, tou-san!" the girl wept in panic, trying to crawl away on her back.

Vergil felt something cold clinch inside his chest. That term the girl used was the same as Japanese culture where they resided…that man was the girl's own father, and he was about to rape her. It was perfectly clear as he was already baring himself to his own blood, kneeling down quickly and slapping her in the face to stun her as he started ripping her already ruined clothes. Time seemed to slow down as this all took place. Vergil saw every emotion that swam through the girl's eyes as her father began to ravage her and could easily count every drop of tear that fell from her pale eyes. It wasn't until the father grabbed the girl's legs and started to part them did Vergil move. That simple act had been the trigger for him and he was upon the father in a flash.

"Pathetic filth!" Vergil stated before he used the sheath of Yamato, his prized sword to strike the father, knocking him squarely off the quivering girl.

The man crashed a few feet away, clutching at the two broken ribs that Vergil purposely broke with his strike. Vergil glanced once at the girl, his cold demeanor not given her any assurance of his intension, but he didn't really care if she did or not. He turned from her and started heading toward the wretched man, who actually got up and took an aggressive stance, the veins around his eyes bulging out around them.

"Byakugan!" the man shouted and glared at Vergil. "You forsook your life for trespassing on my clan's property. Prepare to die!"

Vergil just gave him a contemptuously grunt and waved his threat aside with one shake of his head. "Humans like you don't deserve the life you were given."

"You have no chance against a true Hyuga!" the man retorted coldly and moved far too quickly than a normal human should be able to move.

Vergil was almost mildly impressed by the burst of speed, but there was no one that could match the speed of his Dark slayer technique. He easily saw the palm thrust aimed his chest and twisted his torso to the side, missing the strike entirely, and then using the hilt of Yamato to brush the other palm strike aimed for his abdomen. He let never moved a step back as the proclaimed 'Hyuga', whatever that was, kept trying to land a blow on him. What he did take into interest of the feel of power emitting from each strike. Were he in a better mood, he might have been curious enough to let himself be hit by that intriguing technique, just to see how effective it may have on him, but he was in no such mood. Focusing on his target, he coiled just the muscles in his calves and disappeared from sight, appearing behind the Hyuga…with Yamato unsheathed and blood dripping from the tip of its blade.

The Hyuga collapsed down, holding his hand over a nasty cut on his outer thigh; his other was trying busy with another gash across his chest. The wounds weren't fatal enough to kill him quickly, but they would hamper him greatly. Vergil slowly turned around, giving the man a taste of his own gaze as he stared him down with cold, unfeeling eyes. The intense, cold stare froze the man in place as Vergil began to draw his sword for another strike.

"Die!" Vergil said as he let his sword lash out.

A clang of metal rang as Dante's sword, Rebellion, had suddenly appeared above the man's head, protecting him from the killing blow.

"Dante? Your softness goes out to even this vermin?" Vergil growled in surprise.

Dante just pushed the blade away from the man, right before he kicked the Hyuga right in the face with the heel of his boot. "No, not men like him…"

"Then why did you stop me?" Vergil demanded.

Dante pointed at the girl, who had been baring witness to the entire scene, staring at the two of them with shocked, confused eyes.

"This filth isn't yours to take, he's hers," Dante said, sheathing Rebellion to his back.

Vergil grunted but conceded to the point, actually agreeing with him; an uncommonly thing he was doing lately. "So what will we do?"

Dante showed his brother he was far wiser than him with the sudden gaze he gave him. That cocky look vanished as he turned toward the girl and kneeled down before her, smiling as kindly as he could.

"Does this always happen, kid?"

"…W-When I fail my lessons, y-yes," the girl cried softly.

"And how often do you fail?" Dante asked.

"…A-Almost every time," she admitted, wrapping her arms around herself as she curled into a ball.

A wave of intense power rose from Dante, his anger manifesting as a red aura surrounded his frame for a few moments. What sick kind of man would rape his own child, using that as an excuse to make her do better? There was no right answer to it. It was just a disgusting lie, a horrible one to give reason for the unspeakable act. The man was no father if he would consent to do this to his own family. He and Vergil had their hang-ups, they both had issues, and they often lead to the brothers wanting to kill each other…but never had they been exposed to this kind of them in their childhood. Hell, he knew Devils with better respect and honor than to rape a child in such a fashion, they would at the very least just kill the poor thing that put her through such a traumatizing ordeal, and that was willfully admitting a Devil was better than this human.

He wondered for a moment what to do. They had no idea where they were, how to get back to their own home, they just attacked a man who obviously had some sort of power, judging from his robes and his demeanor, he was used to being obeyed, so they already just made an enemy, and probably a powerful one. He just smiled to himself, not caring in the slightest that he may have pissed off the wrong guy, it never stopped him before and it never will.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Dante asked.

"H-Hinata," she said, keeping hers eyes averted from his.

"Well, Hinata. How about you come with me, huh? I promise you'll never regret it!" Dante offered, shocking everyone around him.

"Hinata! Run, do not go with these men!" the Hyuga ordered with a harsh tone.

Hinata instinctively started to follow his order, but then Dante placed a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. "Do you really want to stay in a place where you'll just keep getting this kind of punishment?"

"…N-No, I d-don't like what h-happens," Hinata said sadly, feeling so confused.

"Hinata, I ordered you to run! You damn, pathetic thing…can't even follow a simply order," the man grunted lowly.

Hinata looked over at her father, ready to burst into tears once again, and was starting to as she looked into his eyes. She knew that look, that judgmental look that promised punishment later on. That look made her flinch back. She already knew her fate if she and her father got out of this alive…he would punish her worse than what he was simply going to do. Usually, it was just one act…and it would be over once her father had felt satisfied, and then just leave her to clean herself up and they would go on like everything was normal. This look however promised more than that, things she did not wish to happen…again to her.

"Kid, do you want to be safe and happy?" Dante said simply but with a force that made her focus on him.

His eyes oddly calmed her. They were intense and hard, but she could see they held a kindness she would have wanted to see. There was no deceit in them, no trick that she could make out. Granted she knew she was very young and there was much she still had to learn, one of them was reading people, but she felt deep down that she was better off with this stranger than with her own family.

She finally decided that the risk would be better than the fate she knew she was destined if she remained here any longer. "Y-Yes, I do!"

"Then it's settled!" Dante said, smiling brightly at her and gathered her into his arms, careful to make sure her torn robe did not fall off her small frame. His looked swiftly darkened when he landed them on the father. "We're taking the kid…and you better hide because the next time you see us and her…you'll be meeting your maker, you shithead." He started to turn but then smirked and back-kicked the man right in the face, feeling the nose shatter under his heel and knocking the man completely out. "I think that'll buy us a few hours so long as no one finds him too soon."

"Then let's not waste our time then," Vergil said, sheathing Yamato and already heading back toward the wall they had jumped over.

Dante smirked in a cocky manner and leapt to join his brother on the other side. When he landed, the girl started to tug at his jacket. "What's up?"

"A-ANBU will come…t-they're elite s-shinobi, and w-will spot us soon if w-we don't leave the v-village," Hinata warned them.

"Shinobi? You mean like real ninjas?" Dante nearly laughed out.

"We can't dismiss anything, Dante. We're in a foreign place and for all that matter, another time and dimension. Shinobi are probably a very common thing here," Vergil reprimanded, already letting his senses reach out for any hidden threat that may be lingering around. He admitted to himself he was slightly concerned after witnessing that rapist's technique. He channeled some kind of power and might have been very harmful to a normal person, and there was no telling what other kinds of abilities the people of this world possessed. "We need to find an exit." He moved to Hinata and tried to reign in his cold attitude enough to not frighten her. "Where is the nearest way out of this village as you called it?"

"T-The v-village is large…and well-g-guarded. I-I dunno the s-safest way o-out," she admitted sadly, already feeling she had proven her worthlessness to her unexpected saviors.

Vergil did not look the least bit upset. He figured she may not know the layout of the village, and for her age, it would have been wishing too much to expect her to know. "All right, at least we know this is practically a city. Hmm, if we tried to walk the streets, we'd be picked up like a shot just from how we look."

"R-Roofs won't be s-safe…it's c-common for s-shinobi to u-use roofs to travel," Hinata said quickly, trying to rack anything she knew that might help them.

"Hmm, so we can't go the normal route or head for high ground…so that leaves only one possible way," Dante said with an amused smile.

Vergil visibly shuddered. "Yes, I don't see any other way."

Hinata wondered what they were referring while they walked around, until they came to a street and Vergil started heading for a sewer lid. Were she like any civilian girl, she would have started to protect against going down into the sewer system, not wanting to get dirty or deal with the smell of waste, but she wasn't brought up that way. She had been brought up in a shinobi clan, where one was expected to use any means to achieve a mission, so the idea of being carried into the sewers did not bother her at all, only what might be waiting for them down there.

Vergil was the first to jump down, his hand never leaving the hilt of his sword as he landed oddly on clean concrete and scanned the tunnel for any danger. Dante quickly jumped down, tossing the sewer lid like it was a Frisbee over his head, which landed perfectly back in its original place after he touched down in the sewer. From there they traveled silently in the darkness. She had no idea how they managed to navigate through the tunnels, or know which turn to take when they came to a crossing, they just seemed to know.

If she had known the truth about them, she would have known they had better night-vision than a normal person, and they've been in situations similar to this one where they had to travel through near-dark tunnels, even caverns. How they knew where to go was really simple; they merely turned in the direction where it stank the less. The smell would dissipate when fresh air could reach it, and as it would happen, they soon caught a whiff of unputrid air.

"Finally," Vergil voiced his impatience when they started getting closer and closer to cleaner air.

"Better than most of the sewers I've had the misfortune of walking through," Dante said offhandedly, but really was just as glad to get out of the smelly sewers and back out into the open.

They came to a gate that allowed the sewer to spill into a rushing river. Dante put Hinata down and motioned for Vergil to take one end of the gate. Once he did, Dante took the other end and both grabbed a good handhold of the bars and with a careful yank, they pulled the whole gate frame out of place. He waved for Hinata to go on ahead of them outside, which she did quickly and watched at the two simply turned around with the gate and then thrust it back in place, seemingly making it look as if nothing had happened to it. They couldn't leave any tracks behind if they were pursued sooner than they expected. Hopefully it would be a long time before anyone thought to check the sewers, after they've searched the village for them. By that time, they should be safely far away from this place.

Dante then looked down at the river and smiled very widely at the speedy current. "Feel like a swim, Vergil?"

"Anything to get this smell of me," Vergil replied, wrinkling up his nose in disgust as he sniffed his shoulder.

"Y-You mean?" Hinata managed to say before she was picked up once again by Dante.

"Hold your nose, kiddo!" Dante sniggered before he jumped right into the river, soon followed by Vergil.

She screamed in surprise when they hit the water and clung as tightly as she could to Dante, who was laughing like a schoolboy as he maneuvered to float on his back, keeping Hinata's head above the water, letting the current carry him wherever the river went. They followed the stream for some time, not really caring at first, but then Vergil began to notice the river was moving quicker and an echoing sound started up ahead of them.

"I think we better get out of this river," Dante said, having realized the same thing.

"I think we're too late," Vergil replied as he looked at the riverbanks, seeing they were too far from either side, and the water was pushing them faster and faster.

"Oh boy," Dante muttered as he finally caught sight what appeared to be the edge of waterfall, gripping the girl closer to him. "Might wanna hang on…and pray, kiddo."

The little girl was already uttered quick prayers under her breath as fast as she could, closing her eyes and waiting for what was to come. The wait wasn't very long as they were quickly swept over the falls and plummet down to a very…very long drop.


End file.
